


Early Mornings

by tarantinoslays



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantinoslays/pseuds/tarantinoslays





	Early Mornings

Eric's eyes fluttered open, then slammed shut in an internal protest against the bright sunlight. His hand went to his face, covering his eyes from the annoying sun, then down his features as he slowly came round. 

A minute or two later he was ready to finally admit that he was already awake and cracked an eye open, inspecting his surroundings. A small smile bloomed on his face when he eyed the naked body beside him. _Perfect_ , he thought, _I'll be the one to wake up first for once._

She was sleeping on her stomach, her head facing the other side, but he could still notice the soft rises and falls of her breathing. Her hair was sprawled on the pillows, the covers thrown around to give him a perfect view of her body. With the sunlight gently dancing on her skin, making it look as if it was glowing, and emphasizing the soft dip of her spine. Eric raised on an elbow and ran his forefinger over that same dip, slow motions up and down her skin. She moved slightly underneath the tickling sensation, but then stilled again, feeling the room with the sound of her breathing.

Eric moved his hand and placed it on the small of her back, appreciating how soft and hot her skin felt against his, then leaned down and pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades. His lips gently worked their way up her back, his nose bumping against her neck. He moved away the bush of black hair that was getting in the way and his mouth found her neck, kissing and licking and sucking softly on the tender skin, his other hand starting to caress her back again.

This time she shifted again, but instead of her heavy breaths, a quiet moan of approval cut through the morning air. Eric smiled, but didn't stop his ministrations, not until she moved away from him and his gaze met a pair of two perfect sleepy eyes.

"Morin', " she said, her voice still a little hoarse from the sleep, but hell if that didn't send a jolt of electricity right through the drummer's body. His lips quickly found hers and she let out a surprised sound at the harshness of the kiss, but her hand cupped his cheek and the other one easily found its way into his hair. Her tongue easily slipped between his lips and pressed against his own, feeling Eric sigh into her mouth as the strong body on top of her relaxed at her touch. His hand rand down her side, stopping at her hip, his thumb caressing the bone. She could now feel him against her thigh, hard and eager and broke the kiss, only to rise her hips up to meet his. Now it was Eric's turn to moan as he hid his face in the crook of her neck, peppering kisses all over her skin.

He moved to kiss his way all over her collarbone, then even further down to her chest. His mouth found one of her nipples and his tongue brushed subtly against it, his teeth grazing it gently and feeling it harden in his mouth. She let out a deep sigh, her hand tangling its way in his hair, more to find a resting place than anything else. He repeated that with her other breast and moved his head between her thighs.

Eric didn't waste any more time and his tongue parted her folds, sliding it up to give her clit a flick. His mouth moved to give the sensitive bundle of nerves some attention, knowing exactly what to do to get her off.

He could feel her hand tighten in his hair and he moved his hands underneath her to keep her still when she started to rut against his face. He forced her hips against the bed and looked up, his face wet and glistening. 

"Damn, baby, you're so ready for me, aren't you," he asked, but the only answer he got was another desperate snap of her hips get some more contact.

"You're such a terrible tease, " she whined, quickly silenced when he dragged his tongue over her again, easily making her loose control. Eric just kept licking and sucking on the sensitive skin until she finally came with a moan, arching her back and fisting her hand into his hair.

She released him once she got off her high and the drummer stood up, unceremoniously wiping his mouth and leaning down to capture her lips again. A small content smile was playing on her face, one that barely twitched when he eased his way inside her with a low growl. His movements were slow, lazy even, like he was savoring the moment rather than chasing his own orgasm. Eric's hand came up and brushed away a strand of hair that was in her face, his finger heading down to trace her lips. She smiled again and pressed a soft kiss to the pad of his thumb.

Soon, the slow movements became more desperate and Eric's pace picked up, the room filling with the louder gasps and moans until she rolled over the edge for the second time this morning, pulling Eric with her. The drummer slumped over her, breath hot and heavy against her skin as she ran her hands up and down his muscular back.

They stayed like that for a while until Eric rolled off her and pulled her with him, dragging her upper body on top of his and wrapping her arms around her. She relaxed her chin against his chest and looked up at him, meeting his brown eyes.

"That was one hell of a waking up, baby, " she crooned, making him laugh and play with a strand of her hair that was between his fingers.

"We can always repeat, sweetheart, we have the whole day." He demanded, giving the strand a teasing tug and she pulled it out of his hand.

"You know that Paul's gonna kill you if you aren't at the studio at four."

"Fuck Paul."

She laughed at the answer laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes, listening to the thundering beat of his heart. Sure, they had the whole day, but she could be content spend it in his arms like that. _At least for now._


End file.
